Heavy Phoenix
The Heavy Phoenix, as the name implies, is a member of the Phoenix Connexion equipped with both heavy weaponry and an improved version of the Heavy Armor. Overview * They are encountered throughout the Gemini campaign, serving as a Heavy enemy. * Their variant of the Heavy Armor acts identically to that of the players, except that damage taken to both Health and Armor is reduced by 50.00 to 66.66%, even on the legs.Tested * Their movement speed is significantly hampered by the Heavy Armor as they only seem to ever reach walking speed.In-game * Their behavior depends on the Heavy Phoenix, but most either charge at the player, or defend a spot if they're in charge of guarding it.Decompiled map file, tested in-game Skills Normal= * NORMAL: Heavy Phoenixes having difficulty levels from 0 to 1 with an offset of one, their skill can be Easy, Fair and Normal. & |-| Hard= *'HARD': Even on Hard, the difficulty of Heavy Phoenixes range from 0 to 1, with the bot difficulty offset of 5 however, Heavy Elite Phoenixes' difficulty levels can be Very Hard, Expert and Elite. & Arsenal Primary Mag7.png|link=MAG-7|MAG-7 M249go.png|link=M249|M249 Ak47go.png|link=AK-47|AK-47 Sidearm File:Glockgo.png|link=Glock-18|Glock-18 Tactics * Due to their slow speed (SHIFT walking), Molotov Cocktails and Incendiary Grenades can be ideal when dealing with them in tight areas and spaces, especially when said area is isolated and inaccessible. * When not spawned as a wave of attacking enemies, the Heavy Phoenix will not engage players unless they step into their sight range, which is short compared to regular Phoenix operatives. This can be used to land a powerful initial, preferably a headshot with the AWP. * Most of the Heavy Phoenixes will charge the player relentlessly and never retreat. Use caution and cover. * Use Exploding Barrels to your advantage, if they do not kill a Heavy Phoenix, they can certainly deal high amounts of damage. * In Guardian missions, Heavy Phoenixes can be quite the jeopardy to a mission, especially if they posses the bomb as they tend not to care about any damage taken once they start planting it. * Use their slow reaction times on lower difficulties to your advantage. Appearances The Heavy Phoenix appears as a Phoenix Connexion operative with green and brown fatigues, wearing Heavy Armor, covering every body part with pads strapped unto him (knees, arms, shoulders) along with the Vest and a red mask with a white cross painted on it. The back of the Heavy Phoenix also features the word "Security" with the Phoenix's logo painted under it in red. Heavy Phoenixes have an anglo-saxon accent and tend to taunt Coalition Taskforce operatives more than regular Phoenixes. Kriegeld Industries Cement Plant * During the Extraction (Operation Wildfire, Gemini), a Heavy Phoenix equipped with the MAG-7 is guarding the access to Alex Kincaide's detention area. Another is later encountered when the two SEALs escape the compound, armed with an M249 and accompanied by two other Phoenix operatives. * During Once More Into The Breach, four Heavy Phoenixes are encountered. Two at the exit of Gravel Pit, waiting left and right of the gate and one in the court yard right after the two previous ones. All three of them are armed with M249's. A last one is fought as the boss atop of the tower, armed with an AK-47. * During The Enemy of my Enemy..., two MAG-7 armed Heavy Phoenixes are encountered in the Courtyard (Dock Side) and two more armed with M249's are fought in the Gravel Pit. Gemini's Guardian Missions During the latter Guardian missions of the Gemini campaign, Heavy Phoenixes may start appearing. Although commonly appearing at one per wave, some waves may have up to two of them equipped with heavy weapons, Glock-18s or AK-47s.Operation Wildfire, Gemini campaign Hydra Similarly to Operation Wildfire's Gemini campaign, Heavy Phoenixes appear in latter missions at a frequency of one to two per wave. Variants Heavy Phoenix= Encountered in both Guardian and Co-op Strike missions, the Heavy Phoenix pose a threat due to their heavily protective armor and usage of heavy weaponry. However, their slow speed and short sight range makes them vulnerable at range. |-| Heavy Elite Phoenix= Encountered exclusively on the Hard mode of Co-op Strike missions, the Heavy Elite Phoenix like his regular counter-part, is still quite resistant to damage and slow when it comes to speed. However, this variant's reaction time and accuracy are considerably increased, making them a threat even at range. Bugs & Exploits If bots other than the Heavy Phoenix, even outside of Co-op Strike wear the Heavy Armor, all of their radio lines would be replaced with the Heavy Phoenix's.Tested in-game Console Commands Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Muliplayer Variable * ** Default value is 0.75 ** Convar which allows maps/missions to adjust how much damage heavy bots can take. |-| Trivia * The back of the Heavy Phoenix's armor reads Security suggesting the armor is actually salvaged riot gear.Model * Despite being part of the Phoenix Connexion, the Heavy Phoenix spots an anglo-saxon accent and not an Eastern European. This may be another hint that despite its Russian origins, the Phoenix Connexion is in fact an international Terrorist groupIn-game quotes and game files Also read * Heavy Armor * Heavy Professional * Heavy Counter-Terrorist References Category:AI Class